


Crescendo

by Darkone007



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, F/F, Healing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkone007/pseuds/Darkone007
Summary: What happens immediately after cameras stop rolling at the end of 'The Bitter Suite'.Please enjoy! This story takes place about a week before the story 'Justice'.





	Crescendo

Disclaimers:  
The usual, love between 2 very brave women who find the strength to endure hardship.  
Spoilers: The Deliverer, Gabrielle's Hope, Maternal Instincts, The Bittersuite  
Episode: The Bittersuite immediately after cameras stop rolling

CRESCENDO  
BY  
DARKONE

 

  
"Gabrielle! You're getting seaweed in my armor!" The warrior laughed as they rolled and played in the tide. She rubbed mud all over the bard's exposed belly, making the smaller woman shriek as the cold substance stuck to her skin.

   
"Oh no, you got it in my hair, Warrior Princess!" Gabrielle squealed as she tried to escape. She made it to the solid beach and was on her way to freedom. Almost. A rough tackle and she rolled under the heavier armoured body atop her. Looking up at the warrior, she couldn't help the slight flash of panic in her eyes and the warrior saw it.  
Falling back on her hands, she crawled away. Putting distance between them both.

"Gods, Gabrielle! I...I'm sorry! Oh gods, I swear, I wasn't going to hurt you again!" The warrior held her hands out, palm up, staring at some horrible vision only she could see.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...oh gods, Gabrielle! Please, forgive me!" Snapping out of her fear based paralysis, the bard got to her hands and knees and crawled to her friend.

"Xena?! Xena, I'm here! I'm alright! You didn't hurt me!" She tried holding her to soothe her pain, but Xena's strength threw her off. However, she wouldnt give up, each time she was thrown back, she would grab her friend. After the third attempt, she finally pulled Xena around, sliding her hand to the back of the warrior's neck, foreheads touching, she whispered softly.  
"Xena? We're home. We're safe. Listen. I'm here, in your arms. I'm safe." Guiding those arms around her. Rubbing her hand along the warrior's neck over and over until the warrior finally stopped shaking.  
Vision finally clearing, she looked into the green eyes of her friend. Staring at something unfathomable in their depths. Shaking violently, she knew what it was, and it terrified her to no end.

"Gabrielle! Oh gods, how could I have ever hurt you?!" Holding the bard tight, squeezing with all her strength.

"SShhhh, it's alright, I hurt you too. But look, we're here, together, safe with each other. Safe for each other. Please, look at me." Pushing back gently, looking into deep blue eyes, smiling when the truth sank in.

It was over, the nightmare of the past few months was over. The lies, the anger, the betrayal, were all laid bare and they still stood.  
Standing, Gabrielle offered her hands, smiling.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and dry before you catch cold." 

As they washed off in relative silence, each had things that they felt needed to be said. As they sat on the beach watching the sun set further, they decided now was better than never

"Gabrielle. I...I know I have no right in all this world? But please? I...I am so sorry for what I did to you. What my anger lead me to do to you. Is there anyway you could ever forgive me?"

She knelt down, wiping damp hair out of those blue eyes.

"Of course, Xena. I...We are family. Nothing will change that. ever. I love you, you mean the world to me. I'm sorry I couldn't see to tell you the truth. Solon would be here now and in your arms if I had never lied. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Because we are family. And yes, I do forgive you. I will try to be worthy of that forgiveness. I...It's so late, we need to make camp, then get a late supper?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll make camp?" The bard smiled.

"Sounds good. How would you like a nice venison steak to go with those onions and carrots you've been saving?" A big smile.

"Sounds wonderful. You're spoiling me, Xena." A soft giggle.

"You...you deserve some spoiling..."A gentle stroking of blonde hair, a sad smile, and into the woods she strides.

"You do too, Xena...I wish you could see that." Watching her leave, the bard begins working the site into a functioning camp.

It doesn't take long, a nice buck is downed, cleaned and butchered.

"That's it, warrior. Do what you're best at. Carving things up, killing. What were you thinking? You almost said it. You almost finished off what was started before Illusia. If you said it now, after all you've done to her? You deserve to burn in Tartarus!"

Looking at the blood on her hands, and the dagger in them, it sails into the night to disappear.  
"Hey, whoa! Watch where ya throw that thing?" A devil's smile and dark eyes lock on her.

"Go to Hades, Ares! Haven't you done enough to us?"

"Easy, blue eyes? You sure you're not confusing me with a certain annoying blonde?" A smirk. One that disappears when a well placed right hook knocks him flat on his back.

"Shut your mouth! You don't get to talk about her! Not after what you goaded me into doing to her! Did you enjoy it? Watching me tear my own heart out and drag her like Achilles did to Hector?! You sick bastard! You know how much I..." She stops, looking down at her blood stained hands.

"What? Love her? That's the word you find so hard to say? Oh sure, you say it, to her face, but it's quick or on the sly, and it may be true? But it's more than that. Isn't it? You drip with shame whenever you say it, or think it. Where's the Xena I know and respected? She'd have taken the little brat, used her up, and tossed her aside like so much garbage."

"Shut up! You know why! You know why I can never say it. Never tell her the truth!"

"In case you didn't notice? She may be irritating? But she is smart. I mean, she's got it bad for a certain warrior princess? It's almost cute if it weren't so sickening."

She grabbed him about the collar, shaking him violently.

"You lying sack of filth!"

"Oh, Xena. I may manipulate you, and try to trick you? But I have never lied to you." Straightening his collar, another grin.  
"Besides? The more she stays, the more she gets hurt? The more it weakens your resolve. When she proves too weak to stay? That will finally break you, and you will come running back to me!"

"She leaves? I'm dead. You still lose." Gathering her kill, she smiles at the god.

"Ohhhh, I could kill you now?" Hand glowing with blue flame, he smiles back.

"You lose that much sooner." Brushing past him, she made her way back to camp. She nodded as she saw how well it's made, 2 firepits lit.

  
"Gabrielle, I hope you have some of that seasoning mix you make for deer meat?" Looking up from the fire, green eyes meet blue, a warm gentle smile.

"I do, and I have the carrots and onions peeled and on to roast. I hope you're hungry? I even made some panbread?"  
The butchered carcass is lowered to the campfloor, the warrior smiles.

"Here's the steaks? Nice and thick." Small gentle hands take the leaf wrapped meat, she looked at those hands in her own.  
Her hands...covered in blood, holding the bard's smaller ones. How could Gabrielle stand to touch them? Especially when covered in blood? She pulled her hands away.

"I...I have to go wash up. Be back soon, ok?" The warrior practically runs off into the darkness. Watching her go once more the bard just shakes her head. She sets about preparing their meal, knowing how the warrior loves pepper on her steak. When she comes back, Gabrielle has everything ready, even using green leaves to wrap the remaining meat and setting it inside the fire to smoke overnight.

"There you are? I got yours the way you like it, just abit before medium. I put extra carrots on your plate, you need your vegetables." She hands the plate over. The warrior stares at the plate then sits, waiting for her friend to join her.

"It's perfect, thank you." A gentle rub along an arm, relieved as the bard leans into it. They ate in silence, then Gabrielle served the last of the panbread with butter and honey on it to her dark haired friend.

"It's not really dessert, but I know how you love a sweet treat once in a while."

As she looks up into her friend's eyes, she drops the plate...staring. That look, the look she had seen for over 2 summers, was back. It hit her just how much she needed that look to even breathe. She had been so certain that look would be gone forever. The choices she had forced the bard to make, the lies those choices had forced her to tell, and then the anger that had forced her to say those words. Words she hoped she would never hear from the small blonde.

'I hate you!' 

Echoed in her mind, she didn't know what hurt more? Her saying them, saying them to her, or that she deserved it. But there it was, that look. Hopeful, gentle, caring love. How could she look at her like that? 

"Xena, are you alright? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Asked softly, afraid she had done something to tear down what they had started rebuilding just a few candlemarks ago. A shocked gasp as powerful muscled arms wrapped around her so tight, squeezing gently but firmly, feeling warm tears wetting the ends of her hair.

"No...not at all. Never. I...I'm sorry, just clumsy I guess." Slowly pulling her hands away, she's surprised when the bard grabs her hands.

"Please, I...love when you hug me." Eyes twinkling as she looks up into blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Gabrielle?"

"Yes, I feel safe when you hug me." 

"Still?" Asked in shock.

"Always."A soft caress along a muscled arm.

"Ok...you just let me know when you're ready for bed?" That's when she noticed it, the bedrolls. The bard had set them out, side by side, a single unit, just like before the centaur village. They had slept together like that over 2 years now. At first it was for warmth, then it was safety. Neither admitting the truth. Comfort. Comfort they only allowed themselves to express in the dark of night as they slept.

"Ok, but I think I could sleep right here? If that's alright?"

"What Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets." A return to the playful joke that started after their first year of travelling. Leaning back on the log, she just held on as she felt the bard settle into sleep, closing her own eyes only a few hours before dawn.

Little sleep was had, but it had been somewhat restful, Hades better than what had been had the past few months. Opening her eyes, looking around, she spots her friend standing at the water's edge. She gets up and walks over.

"Morning, Gabrielle. Did you sleep..." She stopped as the bard turned tear streaked green eyes on her own blue.

'Oh, Gods. She...she's regretting it. She can't forgive me. And why should she? All the things I have done to her these past months. Why did I think she could? Here it is, Ares, she's leaving. Looks like you lose sooner than either of us expected. At least she is getting away from me.'

"Xena? Come here, please?" Unable to deny this request, the warrior steps closer, squeaking as strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in so close the dawn's light can't pass between them.

"Gabrielle...I'm sorry. If you're regretting our talk...I understand. I can escort you wherever you want to go?"

"Look at the sunrise, Xena? I know I hate mornings, but I love the sun. It reveals so much. Waking up this morning, seeing the sun wash over you, looking at your arms as you held me? The sun showed me something? Something I've known for a while. Know what that is?"

Terrified of the coming answer, the warrior squeezed tighter, steeling herself for the rejection she knew she deserved.  
She just shook her head. Trembling softly as the bard stood up on tiptoe and kissed her cheek, just at the barest corner of her lips.  
She stared in shocked amazement as a gentle hand touched the back of her neck, pulling her down so their foreheads touched.

"I love you, Xena. I have loved you since the day we met, and I have loved no other above you. I know that now. And I am sorry I never told you. That I let things stop me, hold me back. I am sorry I walked away from you that first summer. I'm sorry I walked away from you last spring, I'm sorry I walked away from you at the funeral, I'm..." Long fingers touch her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Blue eyes on green once more.

"I love you, Xena. I mean that, I have been so in love with you, for so long. Know that I will be yours if you but say those words?" A tear soaked smile. Exhaling heavily, the warrior releases her hug, stepping back. Several starts and stops. Finally, just taking the plunge and diving in.

"Yes, Gabrielle, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. " A look in the eyes, a sign of indecision, when gentle hands pull her down into a soft, deep kiss. A kiss like the bard herself. Soft, gentle, beautiful, and so very passionate. It rocked the warrior back on her heels, made the world spin, and her knees weak all at once.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." Releasing her hold, she tries to pull away as strong arms gently hold her.

"No...no, that was like everything you do. Sweet, perfect. Thank you."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, gentle smiles exchanged as they moved around the camp. Packing was even more so. Until they grabbed the bedroll at the same time.

"Sorry." Said at once. It felt so innocent, like children, then the saddlebags. Gabrielle didn't realize that they weren't buckled and they spilled. The little bundle rolled, unravelling, stopping as the item was revealed at the warrior's feet.  
A toy soldier. A gift the warrior had gotten before the centaur village, a surprise. The bard stared as the warrior knelt and craddled the soldier like a child. Her heart breaking as she watched the warrior caress its face.

"I...I'm sorry, Xena...I..." She stared as the warrior's eyes held only sadness and regard for the toy. Kneeling behind the warrior, arms wrapping gently, she just rocked her slowly, whispering softly.  
After several moments, she felt the warrior pull her hand up, kissing it gently.

"Are you ready?" A slow nod and they got up, the bard wrapped the toy and put it back, buckling the saddlebags and securing them to Argo's saddle.

"Where to?"

"You decide? We always follow my lead? How about I follow yours?" Said with a smile to the little bard.

"How about your mother? I know it's been a while? It would be like a small vacation." Said as she walked alongside the warhorse.

"Sounds good. That's 2 days out, would you...like to ride?"

The warrior held her hand out and smiled. She accepted it and was pulled up, surprised when she is settled in front instead of behind as usual.

"Xena? What..."

"I thought you might learn how to handle Argo. You two are getting along better and well, you need to trust her more."

"Ok...so what do I do?"

"Hold the reins like this? Press your thumbs to the leather, that way you can snap them? Not too hard, you just want the sound of them to stir her to move."  
Following the example set, she pops the reins, causing the mare to stop.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Gabrielle, just a little louder? Then squeeze her with your legs. I'm so used to riding I forgot that part."  
Doing so again, laughing as the horse moved at an easy gait.

"I did it...and I didn't hurt her..."

"No...no you didn't." Smiling as she releases her hold, pulling back.

"Please, don't let go?" She grabbed the hands before they completely withdrew, and smiled up at her friend. Patting them gently, she rubbed a soft palm across roughened knuckles.

"Slow and easy. I want you to guide her down the path? Just tug the reins gently in the direction you want her to go."  
The sounds of metal clashing in the distance. Swords?  
"I think we have some trouble. May I?" Whispered in a close ear, smiling as she gets an excited nod. "Hold the reins and follow my moves." Doing as told, a gallop is started and soon they are upon it. Two wagons being attacked by highwaymen. Dismounting quick, the warrior runs into the fight.

"Go, get the women and children to one wagon!" Slapping Argo's hindquarters she drew her sword for defense.  
The bard rode up and used her staff as a lance, catching one of the attackers from behind, and sent him sprawling. Dismounting, she grabbed the exposed children. She let Argo sheild them as she got to the wagon, putting them inside.

"You...you, take these!" She hands a skillet and a pitchfork to the 2 women. "Protect the children!" Taking position on the other side, the children and women now have a solid defense.  
Her eyes moved around quickly and found Xena had the majority of the men engaged.  
Then the bard spots it. A man in a tree, a crossbow cocked.

"No! No!" She grabs the first thing she can and throws it.  
Arcing wildly, the filet knife sticks in the man's rear end, causing him to drop the crossbow and fall to the ground. The last three see they are losing and scamper off.

"Thank the gods you were here! They were trying to take the children!" A man says as he walks over.

"Glad we could help! Where are you headed?"

"Amphipolis, there's good trade opportunities. Look, we don't have much, but we'd love to offer you something for your help."

"It's fine, we're headed there ourselves, right, Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle? Then that means you're?"

"Yes, I'm Xena, glad we could help. We'll make camp in a few hours and I'll do some hunting? We have some smoked deer, but looks like we got some hungry little ones?" Ruffling a child's long blonde hair.  
The rest of the day is spent entertaining the children as Gabrielle rode alongside behind the warrior.

"Wow! You are so amazing! Zing, whoosh! Did you really jump on that ship like that?!" Wide eyes look over the tall warrior.

"If Gabrielle says I did? Then I did." A big toothy smile for the children.

"Why? That ship was cursed? You'd have been trapped too!" Another child exclaims.

"Because I would have been trapped with her. She's my best friend, and I could never leave her alone." A sharp intake of air as she feels a soft kiss to her shoulder. Giggling ensues.  
Evening rolls around and camp is set.

"Set the wagons facing opposite the setting sun, that way you get a little bit more light. No... just 2 fires, not too many. One for cooking, the other for warmth and light." The bard instructs.  
The little bard watches the edge of the woods as Xena returns with a rabbit and some fish. Walking over, she hugs her friend gently.

"Wow, good hunting, huh?"

"Yeah, 6 adults, 6 kids? With the smoked deer, and this we should have enough? Sorry, Gabrielle."

"Xena, its fine, just promise me, you'll eat something? Besides, tomorrow night we'll be there."

"Yes, dear, I will." A teasing smile. An answering slap to the tummy causes the bard to pull her hand away, shaking it out.

"I keep forgetting how solid you are." A grin.

"That's ok. Just, make sure you eat something? You've lost alot of weight..." A sad look.

"Sshhhh, I will. I'm just getting my appetite back? I'm sure Argo will be back to being mad I eat her apples."

"No worries, I pack a few extra these days. Gotta keep the 2 ladies here happy?" Said with a twinkle in the eye.

"I'm very happy. Let me get supper started. And Xena? I love you." Another gentle squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"These are all cleaned and ready? I'll get some more firewood." Handing the items over, she turns to leave. "And Gabrielle?" She smiled as the bard looked back. "I love you, too."  
Sword to wood, splitting larger pieces down. A smile on her face.

"You can come out, you don't have to hide." Called over her shoulder. Another piece split as the girl walks over.

"You're the bestest warrior in the world, the bestest girl, right?"

"Not sure about the bestest, but I do try? Why do you ask?"

"You're so big and strong! You can fight and move so fast! I wanna be too!"

"Well, you're starting out fine. But fighting? That should always be a last resort. Fighting leads to people being hurt, and hurting people is bad, ok?"

"Ok. But I can still be big and strong, right?"

"Yes, tell ya what? Pick up as much wood as you can carry. Don't hurt yourself. There ya go. Now, carry it back to camp." She watches as the girl walks back to camp.

_____________

"So you tell stories?" the boy smiles.

"Yes, I do. I get to travel and tell stories. I get to be with my best friend. Why?" She puts the last of the fish on, smiling.

"Wow, that smells good!" Another one smiles.

"I love stories!" The first squeals.

"That's a perfect way to start. What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Arman, that's Mychus." The first child says.

"I tell ya what? Why don't you tell a few stories tonight at supper?" The child nods hard.  
"Mychus? Do you help mommy cook?"

"Yes, but I get teased. So I quit."

"If you don't learn to cook, you can't take care of yourself. Why don't you help me out?"

"Ok!" 

"See here? This rabbit needs some thyme, rosemary, and salt rubbed on it. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh!" Smiling, the child goes to work.

"There ya go, just like that. " The bard smiles at her assistants.  
_____________

"But what if you have to fight?" The girl asks.

"Last resort, Lynnette. Wisdom before weapons. If you can use your mind, you won't need your muscles." Dropping the last of the wood off, everyone gathers to eat.

Arman tells stories as everyone listens. Laughter ensues as the boy goes into full 'action mode', making Gabrielle's old friend, Stallonus, seem sedate.

"Lynette, honey, I think you've hung all over our savior all evening? I'm sure she'd like some time to herself?" The girl's father smiles.

"Yes, poppa. I'm sorry." As she gets up, the warrior gently takes her hand.

"Sir, it's alright. She's wonderful company. If it's alright with you, she can stay."

"Alright, but if she becomes trouble send her to the wagon?"

"I'll be good, poppa!" Smiling brown eyes shift from her father to her hero.

"See that you do, little one!" He winks.

Across camp

"You and your friend have been so kind, letting the children stay with you all evening? I have never seen our boys so excited?" Willa, the mother of the 2 boys and the newborn baby girl, smiles at the bard.

"Oh, they are wonderful children. Your Mychus is a very good cook. He took care of the rabbit we had tonight."

"Really? He did that? He loves helping in the kitchen. But the children back in Andreas, our old village, teased him so much,

I thought he'd give up."

"Don't let him? He's sweet and bright. Let him explore it." Patting the other woman's hand she waves at Lynette's parents as they bed down for the night.

"Good night, Willa, you and Patronius sleep well."

"You know? It's easy to see?"

"What's that, Willa?" The elder woman smiles and pats her hand.

"Love. It's written all over your face when you look at your friend. No...don't be upset. It's wonderful to see. I have the same look when I look at my Patronius. I do have some advice?"

"What's that?"

"Love fearlessly. Love fiercely. Love fully." A smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Gabrielle."

Putting away the dishes, the bard looks up to see Lynnette has fallen asleep, cuddled in the warrior's side. Blue eyes look up, smiles exchanged. The bard walks over and sits on the other side.

"Room for one more?" asked softly.

"For you, always." Hand coming up around the bard's neck as she plays with Lynette's curly red hair.

"Her father, Lychan, wanted her to bed down with them and her brothers? The babies, but...I liked having her here. Silly huh?"

"Not in the least." She giggles as Lynette snuggles in, sucking her thumb as she sleeps.

"Looks like you have a fan? Can't blame her?"

"I'm not the only one? Those boys hung on your every word."

Looking down, she sees the toy soldier in the girl's hand as she sleeps.

"Oh, Xena..." her fingers caressed the leather clad abdomen.

"Sshhhh, she wants to be a warrior...I thought it...would be inspirational?"

"It will be. I know it. You were wonderful tonight."

"So were you."

"We'll be at your mother's tomorrow. Goodnight, Xena"

A soft kiss to the cheek and she rests her head on a broad shoulder.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle." Snuggling in and off to sleep.

Morning, the 2 families pack up as the warrior and bard pack Argo. The slow easy ride begins as Lynnette whispers over to Gabrielle as she holds her baby brother.

"Isn't Xena the bestest girl in the world?"

Squeezing said warrior, she smiles over at Lynette in the wagon.

"Yes...yes she is. She's not just the bestest, she's my favorite person. Wonderful, warm and sweet." She kissed a shoulder before realizing it, blushing as the girl giggles.

"Gabrielle? You love Xena alot, don'cha?"  
She feels the warrior stiffen and she smiles, squeezing once more, resting a cheek on same shoulder.

"With all my heart, Lynette. All my heart." Said with a confidant smile. Smiling more as she feels Xena relax in her arms.  
The day is a slow, quiet ride, taking most of the day to get to the village. Friendly smiles and waves greet them as they take the families to the stables.

"Xena's mother owns the tavern. Serves the best food in town." The bard smiles as she helps the smaller children out of the wagon.

"Xena....Gabrielle....so nice to see you!" Cyrene bustles out to hug them. She pulls back when the bard doesn't return the hug.

She looks up at her daughter and realizes, the two are sharing something. Something dark and painful.

"I'll show them to the inn, Xena. You talk to your mom." The little amazon walks the families out and down the street.

Cyrene turns her blue eyes up to her daughter's matching orbs and gasps as she sees total despair. Before she can ask, her daughter grabs her in a fierce hug.

"Oh, Mother? I have done the most terrible things!" Body shaking as she cries.

"SSShhhh. It's alright, little one. Tell me, surely it can't be so bad?"

"You're wrong...I..I became a monster again." Sitting on a bale of hay, Cyrene listened as her warrior daughter told her everything.

Tears pouring for the rape the little bard had endured. Hurt over the little one chosing to abandon her child. Devastation at the loss of a grandchild she never knew. Sorrow at the revelation that the sweet broken Gabrielle had poisoned her own evil offspring.   
Then complete horror as the warrior looked her in the eye and told, in vivid, shamed detail of her ride into the amazon village. Her assault of the grieving bard. And then the vicious 5 mile ride, dragging her like wolves drag a slaughtered carcass.  
The fight on the cliff's edge and the discovery of the magical land of Illusia. The trials of that land and how they fought so hard to get back to one another. Finally, with shallow breaths, she looked at her mother, seeing only sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, little one! You both have endured so much! But you came here, you both must love each other very much?"

"That's the amazing thing? She loves me?! How can she? After all I put her through? I don't deserve it! I don't deserve...her. What am I going to do?"

"Do you love her?" A hard nod. "That's what you do...you love her with all you have. You try so hard at everything else you do. But tell me? How hard is it to love her?"

"It's the easiest thing i ever..." Eyes wide, she hugs her mother tight. "Thank you, mother...I was so afraid I had shamed you again."

"You'd only shame me by not doing your best to love her. I'll check on her while you brush down Argo." She wipes away tears, heading for the inn. She sees the little blonde entertaining her guests. All smiles, till she looks up and meets Cyrene's gaze. Setting the smallest girl down she walks upstairs.  
Confused, the innkeeper follows, stopping in the door as she sees the bard...packing.

"Gabrielle?" The shaking hands stop, head bowed, looking at the bed.

"She told you?"

"Everything. That doesnt explain what you're doing?"

"I'm not sure. She told you everything? Or did she take all of it on herself?" No answer. She turns and looks at the older woman, tears on her face.

"She did, didn't she? Holds herself fully accountable, and excuses my actions. So like her. I hurt her, Cyrene. So badly. I claim to love her so? Yet I...I got her beautiful child killed! I lied to her. I betrayed her, and then her child died because of it!" She begins shaking, so hard, the innkeeper runs across the room, hugging her tightly.  
Sitting on the bed, she lets the younger woman cry. Rocking her gently, saying soothing words.  
"You know what the most amazing thing is?"

"Tell me, little one."

"She loves me! How can she after all i did?"

"Because you bring out the best in my daughter. You are an amazing young woman, Gabrielle. And you perfectly match her. Now, Xena has told me about your tummy monster. I have some nice roast downstairs. Just make sure she eats too?"

"Does she always do that?"

"What?"

"When we're on the road? She always makes sure I get to eat, but half the time she just skips a meal here and there."

"Ah...that's one of her...'little things'? She always made sure Lyceus and Toris had plenty to eat. One winter, times were so hard, she would eat just the barest amount so there was plenty to go around. She was 9 summers. You know? She taught herself how to hunt."

"She's always had this sweet side then. She always feels like she's not worthy. But she is, Cyrene. She really is. It hurts me down to my soul when she tortures herself so. The nightmares, the grief and pain she washes herself in. She tells me all these things she's ashamed of and how guilty she is of them. She feels that she deserves it. What can I do?"

"Maybe you can show her. I'm sure of it. Just don't give up, please."

"Never, Cyrene. She said she loves me. I need that love like I need air to breathe now. I know it sounds silly and overly poetic, but it's so very true. I need her, and I can never be without her."

The next days are filled with rediscovery. Rediscovery of their friendship, their love, and a connection of souls. Everyday, the inn is full of hungry travellers, and avid listeners.   
Finally the weekend came, and they helped all day. Preparing food, serving patrons, telling tales of glorious adventures.

"Girls? I'm closing early this evening. I think we can all use a little break?"

"Are you sure, Mother? We don't mind." Xena smiles as she puts some dishes in the sink.

"I know you don't, but you girls need some downtime? The other girls can help me clean up. Go on...shoo!" A playful swat at their behinds.

"Ok, Mother, we'll be back soon?"

The swim was both relaxing and energizing. The earlier moments of play had fell to the wayside to just enjoying being in the water together. Floating in the cool water, the sun setting, the warrior looked across to see big green eyes looking at her. A look of such intense, pure love in those eyes made her heart stop.  
Swimming over, the little amazon gently slid her arms around the warrior's neck, pulling her close, eyes on each other.

"I love you, Xena." said softly as she placed a gentle kiss on the lips before her. Moaning deep in her throat as strong hands glided lightly down her sides.

"I love you too, but we need to get out of here or we'll prune up?" Said teasingly.

"Once again, you're right, Warrior Princess!"

At the inn, the door is closed, a note on it.  
__________________  
'Girls, inside is a hot supper, cold cider, and a warm bed.  
The house is yours for the weekend.   
Please enjoy yourselves. Enjoy each other. I will see you in 2 days.  
Love, your mother  
____________________

Still wrapped in the linens they used for drying themselves, they served each other. A wonderful meal. Still drying each other off, the bard laid out the sleeping furs in front of the fireplace.  
The warrior watches as the bard sets about making things as comfortable as possible.

"Xena? Come here, please?" Said in a voice floating like smoke to the warrior's ears.

"Gabrielle...we...we don't have to do this...not if you don't want? It's enough to know you forgive me. That you love me." She looks up from the fire as her bard tosses the linen used to dry herself off down by the fireplace.

It had felt so good, playing, rolling around, splashing. Just like that night at the beach a week ago...   
They had rolled and played in the tide for hours after awaking from the trials of Illusia. The realization of their devastation was only overshadowed by the depths their love had run to. The look she saw in her bard's eyes in that moment, had only intensified since they agreed to come here. The warrior looked up to see her bard standing over her, hands held out, wanting her to take them in her own. She takes them, kissing each hand.  
Lowering herself into the warrior's lap, the bard smiled down, pushing damp black hair out of the warrior's blue eyes.

"Xena...I have loved you for so long, been afraid of that love for so long. Tell me, tell me right now, that you want to waste one more night sleeping side by side when we could be sleeping in one another's arms? Tell me, and I will wait. I will wait forever for you." Soft kisses along a long elegant throat, over strong muscled shoulders. The warrior's resistance crumbles with every kiss, every caress. She whispers softly. 

"We've wasted enough nights? But you will do me a favor? If it's too much, if I hurt you? You will make me stop?"

"I will...but Xena, the only way you ever hurt me is when you try to leave me or tell me it would be best I leave you. Last week, it wasn't your fault, it was your grief, anger, and Ares manipulating you. I will never run from you again. I love you...please? Let me show you?"

"Gabrielle...I don't know if..." The bard just smiles as she pushes the warrior gently on her back, their furs so nice and warm in front of the fire.

"If you can hold back? I don't want you to. I have wanted to be yours for so long? Say it, Xena? Tell me you love me, tell me we belong together, tell me I am your woman."

"I love you, Gabrielle. And yes, we belong together. And you are mine. From the day we met in that grove? You were mine. My heart, my soul, my reason to not only start down this path, but to continue it, with you by my side. Let me love you and you will never regret it."

"I will never regret that..."Soft lips press to hers, hands sliding over broad, muscular shoulders, along arms. "I've always loved your muscles, Xena. I love touching them, how they feel under my hands." Softer...lighter kisses move over her arms. Taking the warrior's sword hand in hers, locking fingers, she looks into deep blue eyes. She kisses each knuckle lips brushing the scar from a wicked punch to a guardsman's helmetted face.

"Gabrielle...what are you...doing?" A soft moan deep in her throat.

"I remember this scar...you got it fighting Morpheus's temple guards to rescue me." Moving up along the forearm, a raised scar along the inside wrist. "This one is from rescuing King Gregor's adopted son." Down over the palm,free hand caressing along biceps, she slowly takes the warrior's thumb into her mouth. Eyes wide, the warrior watches as her bard sucks so gently. "I love you, Xena. I love everything about you. Especially your beautiful, strong hands."

"Gabrielle, that's just my sword hand. There's nothing beautiful about what I do with it." The bard releases the thumb, gently taking the index finger.

"You're wrong. You fight with it, you heal with it, you hold me with it. And now, you're going to love me with it." Softly, slowly, the bard takes each tapered finger into her wet mouth, lingering sucking motions, gentle kisses for each one.  
Green eyes lock on blue, the last finger released, she then guides the hand, the sword hand of her beloved warrior, along her cheek. Then over her throat, her supple round breasts, her tight stomach, moaning Xena's name with each touch.

"I'm yours, Xena. I'm not afraid of you, I need you, your love. " One last soft kiss, and her warrior's resolve, her will to resist, to go slow, to be gentle, are all broken.  
The bard lets out a soft gasp as the warrior rolls her on her back, eyes glowing blue fire. A fiery touch here, a searing kiss there, all she can do is close her eyes and float in the sensations her lover brings out in her. 

"Open your eyes, Gabrielle, I want to see your beautiful eyes as I take you." Opening her eyes, she sees the warrior slowly raise her hand, her sword hand, the hand she just made love to with her mouth.

"This hand? My sword hand? I will only use this hand for one thing when I am with you like this, Gabrielle. And that thing is loving you, with all that the muscles attached to it, the heart that guides it, the soul bound to it, can give you. Do you believe me?" A frenzied nod and she moans as she feels those fingers trace over her naked body.

A firm squeeze of her breasts, fingers dragging over her sides, over her hips, along her legs. She tries so hard to be still, but can't. After long moments she feels 2 fingers enter her. Hard and deep, looking up, she sees those eyes once more. She grabs the warrior's wrist, squeezing tight. She lets the warrior take her, plunging in over and over as her lips are taken in a fiery kiss. Her hands slid over the warrior's hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

"That's it, Gabrielle, keep those beautiful green eyes on mine, do not look away, or close them."

Doing just that, she never takes her eyes off the warrior's. Her right hand touching her lover's face the entire time, she never looks away or closes them. No words, only gentle touches, soft sounds. Eyes locked in a defining moment of love.  
Long hours later, lying in each other's arms, playing with her lover's long honey colored hair.

"Gods, you are so beautiful, Gabrielle."

"I was worried I would be too short to be beautiful for you." Said shyly as she snuggles in, kissing the warrior's neck.

"Oh no....we fit together perfectly. See?" She pulled the bard ontop of her, smiling as her lover's breasts rest over hers. The way their legs slide between one another's.

"See? Perfect." said with a gentle smile. The bard settles in, making herself comfortable.

"Comfy?" Asked with a smile. A gentle nod. 

"I love you, Xena." Resting her head on a broad shoulder, the little amazon fades into sleep.

"I love you, Gabrielle. With all my heart." playing with soft gold hair, sleep claims her as well.

Two mornings later, they are packing Argo. Supplies, and enough food to feed a small army.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Xena? Maybe we should let things cool down and explain when the amazons will be more reaonable?" The bard looked up as Xena wrapped her arms around her from behind, receiving a soft kiss to her ear.The bard just ate it up as she listened.

"Gabrielle, they deserve to know their queen is alive and well. They need to know that you are safe with me, or as safe as you can be with me." She starts to let go when Gabrielle turns in her embrace, smiling up at the dark haired beauty.

"Right here? In these arms? Is the safest place to be. They'll understand. I'll do whatever it takes to make them. I love you, warrior." A soft kiss on the lips. A gentle smile that makes those blue eyes shine.

"I love you, bard." She releases her hold to swing up in the saddle, her hand held down to pull the younger woman up behind her.

"To the amazons..." The bard nodded slowly and repeated her lover's words.

"To the amazons."

 

THE END

 


End file.
